


Not alone anymore

by Doesyym



Series: Casual Tarlos Prompts [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020) RPF
Genre: Caring Carlos Reyes, Crying, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt TK Strand, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Moving In Together, Soft Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Supportive Carlos Reyes, kissing the tears away, no beta we die like tim, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doesyym/pseuds/Doesyym
Summary: TK is sad because of Owen and Gwen. He needs some support from his boyfriend and he gets it.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Casual Tarlos Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184576
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Not alone anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what’s up with me writing every day but let’s goo. I couldn’t stop thinking about what may happen next episode so here I wrote it just like how I want it to be.  
> Disclaimer, I’m not a native English speaker so there will be mistakes but try to excuse me for them or let me know.  
> Enjoy and for 9-1-1 Lone Star writers:  
> #GiveCarlosmorescreentime

The moment TK finally collapsed on Carlos’ lap was everything to him. After the longest shift which really didn’t feel like 24 hours if you asked him, he came home and he was happy to see his boyfriend so who could blame him.

He was lying on Carlos’ lap, his head and hair getting softly caressed by the guy. They were watching something but he didn’t really pay attention, just acted like it was such an interesting thing to watch, also he didn’t want to make Carlos sad at all. So he laid down and thought about his day, all the calls they got and of course the worst was his thoughts about his family.

Not also the shift being horrible and super busy, he had his parents on his mind for the longest time since they’ve told him about the baby. 

Normally, maybe if only his parents cared a little more about him, what he feels about the situation, he would be happy for them. Why not... But when his father said he was going to be a father, no, quotation mark, when he _only_ said he was going to be a father but nothing else, it broke TK. He wasn’t maybe really able to explain why and how but the way he didn’t even think himself as a father already... And if it wasn’t enough, he said he’d get the surgery now since he was going to be a father...

Something on his chest tightened more, his breathing paced up. He had his whole life with his parents being separated and now they came back together for this baby... And yes, it hurt him, more than maybe he’d realised at the first place. Since he was thinking about these whole day long, it probably affected him even worse. 

He felt his eyes tear up, he didn’t want to cry at all so he tightened his jaw and pursed his lips as if it would help. 

As long as tge thoughts were there, he didn’t think anything could help. His mother started to move in, she was already living there with them but the house was already not too big for two people let alone another person, let alone a pregnant one. Now that the baby was coming, TK realised they would end up needing a room for him, of course they would... Only other room of course was TK’s.

Oh god... He was so turfed out right now.

Perhaps Carlos would accept him here, but asking was too much, wasn’t it? Saying ‘ _Hey Carlos, I’ll get kicked out soon because my baby brother who will be 28 years younger than me will need a room when he’s born. Would you mind letting me stay at your place, like... forever?_ ’ would be the most pathetic thing he’d ever done. Maybe he just needed a new apartment, where he will be all alone, just he was for his whole life as his parents will have a new family soon. 

Yes, he wasn’t a part of this new family...

Tears escaped his eyes, they wetted his cheeks and dropped on Carlos’ tighs as he tried to control his sobbing. He might not be very successful with controlling his tear ducts but at least he tried to stay still and not sob while hiccuping. 

Not so later, Carlos realised him crying, or maybe he felt his trousers getting damp with TK’s tears. Either way, he stopped playing with his hair, “TK? Are you crying?” He asked with a rather surprised voice.

TK lifted himself up, he had no ways to keep it a secret anymore anyways. “No?” He still attempted though.

“Baby, you’re clearly crying...” He spoke smartly first then his voice calmed down, sounding like an angel to TK, “What’s wrong?” He held his hands in both his own and stared right into TK’s eyes, almost like he was able to see his soul.

“Uhm, nothing. Nothing important. I just got emotional.” He lied pathetically, making it too obvious.

“Ty, come on... I can understand when you lie to me. Also, it’s not nothing because it made you cry. Tell me...” He waited patiently after speaking with his soothing voice. 

“Ugh- okay. I felt sad because... because the other day my dad said that he was going to be a father. I know it’s stupid but-“

“He didn’t say he was going to be a father _‘again_ ’...” Carlos closed his eyes, nerves building up on his annoyed face.

“It’s not that much of a big deal-“

“No it is. It made you feel sad and cry so yes it is that much of a big deal TK. He’s already a father, he should’ve known better.”

“Also, my mother is moving in... Not that she wasn’t already in but, you know all her stuff and all. That’s the family I always cried for at nights when I was a little kid but now they’re back together and I’m not a part of the family... I am such a bad person for being jealous of an unborn baby oh god,” He started to cry again, this time not holding back and letting audible sobs out.

Then something TK would never expect happened, Carlos got closer to his face and placed the softest kiss on his eyes, kissing away his tears that TK gasped quietly with shock.

He felt Carlos wrapping his arms around his body, the familiar warmth covered his torso like a soft blanket. Even though he was still crying, it made him feel better in an instant, as if he could feel everything going better. He rested his head on Carlos’ chest, listening to his heartbeat as he did.

“I love you Ty, it will all go better. If you want me to talk to your parents, I can do that. They can’t treat you like this, I won’t allow it.”

TK almost stopped crying by now, he listened to his boyfriend’s muffled voice coming through his chest. “No, that’s okay babe. I need to face them myself. I have to talk to them, right? So I will.”

“Good, but I’m here whatever or whenever you need.”

“I love you too.” He sniffed, relaxing more into his lap.

Carlos placed a little kiss on top of his head, “And about your mother moving in... uhm- I have been meaning to ask this for the longest time but I feel like this is the right time. Would you like to move in with me? I know you spend most of the nights here and if you think this is too much-“

“No.” TK cut him, gaining a very deeply sad look from Carlos which made him realise later, “I mean no as in I don’t think it’s too much! Yes, I’d love to move in with you Carlos.” He smiled as Carlos’ face lit up again. “I love you and I don’t think any time I spend with you is enough.”

“Oh thank god.” Carlos clearly relived, pulling TK to the couch with himself as he lay down.

TK thought as they cuddled, maybe he would never be alone now...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading, I appreciate every one of readers, kudos or comments! Stay safe!


End file.
